


Milo's Too Sick

by lepetitloup45



Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, farmer boy milo, these are my babies, trans gordie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitloup45/pseuds/lepetitloup45
Summary: Milo got the flu and Gordie has to take care of his boyfriend who was a bit stupid
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Milo's Too Sick

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DOES NOBODY WRITE FOR THEM THEY'RE BABIES?????  
> If you have an issue with trans!Gordie then I don't care. I'm a trans guy - I can write trans characters  
> This is just Gordie taking care of his man because his man is a bit stupid also farmer boy Milo who takes care of wooloos is the most adorable idea and he adores his sheep and his boyfriend but if any of yall say Milo fucks his sheep I SWEAR TO GOD  
> Posting this purely because I'm stuck in quarantine and writing other people taking care of people is cute

“Milo you need to go home. You’re miserable! You’re not gonna get anything done because you’re sick,” Lacey - his lead farmhand - fussed at him, making Milo roll his eyes. 

“Lacey, I’m fine,” He said before beginning to cough. “I’ve worked through worse before. This won’t kill me.” His body was sore from all the coughing. He had been sick for a few days and it just kept getting worse. Gordie had told him to stay at home but he was too stubborn to listen to his boyfriend - even if his boyfriend meant well. 

Lacey stared at him with concern before rolling her eyes and walking back over to where she was helping set up something for the new wooloo that would come in at the end of the week. Milo understood the concern, truthfully, but this was nothing more than a common cold. He had spent the week with Gordie’s family and he always tended to get sick right after he left just because he wasn’t really used to the frigid weather of Circhester. He could work through this. He always did and he knew he was well enough to work through it. But that feeling didn’t last long.

He wasn’t sure if it was how sick he was feeling or if he just hadn’t had anything to eat, but he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t go home now - that would just prove Lacey right - but he just felt sick and he hated it. He needed to work and him getting sick was gonna delay everything. The one thing Milo didn’t need right now was Rose up his ass about being late with a shipment of wool. Maybe it was just the stress of everything.

A crunch of tires on the gravel drive leading up to the barn is what drew Milo away from his hyperfixation on trying not to throw up. Gordie’s silver Jeep was sitting in front of the doors and Milo knew he was gonna get fussed at.

“Milo, what part of “stay in bed today because you have a fever” don’t you understand?” His boyfriend said, getting out of the car and walking over to where Milo was leaning against a wall. “Jesus Christ Milo! You look horrible!”

“Baby I’m fine,” He mumbled, trying to stand up straight so Gordie would believe him. “It’s just a cold. I can still work!”

Gordie sighed, rolling his eyes before picking up Milo easily, despite Milo’s protests. His boyfriend pouted, but wrapped his arms around his neck and eventually relaxed. 

“You’re gonna come home,” Goride mumbled, walking Milo back to the truck. “And you need to rest. You had a fever of a hundred and two last night and you need to actually rest. Lacey can handle everything while you get better. Okay?”

Milo nodded and just nuzzled his face in the crook of Gordie’s neck. He knew Gordie was right, he should have stayed at home but he just wanted to work through it. But this was probably for the best. He was so sick and weak. He needed it. Gordie placed him in the front seat of the truck, closing the door behind him. Before Milo closed his eyes and fully drifted off to sleep, he saw Gordie grab a blanket from the back of his Jeep and wrap him in the warm blanket before kissing his head lightly and whispering - in a voice that Milo knew and loved - “Te amo” before Milo fully fell asleep.

-  
Goride walked over to Lacey, after wrapping Milo in a big blanket. The small woman was bossing around some workers to do something that Milo was doing but stopped when she saw Gordie standing behind her.

“I’m sorry he showed up today,” Gordie laughed, looking back at his boyfriend wrapped in a blanket in the car. “I tried to keep him in bed but you know him - he’s a mess when he’s sick.”

“Don’t worry,” Lacey said, turning her full attention to the man. “I’m glad he still wants to work but if he shows up tomorrow, I’m just gonna ignore him until he passes out or throws up.”

“Completely valid to be fair. I’ll keep him in bed until he is better. Thanks for texting me and waking me up. I wouldn’t have known until I woke up and that wouldn’t have ended well.”

“Yeah and by then he probably would have passed out.” She looked behind Gordie at the truck. “Take care of him okay? He really likes you.” 

“I’ll try,” Gordie said, turning back to the car. “If you need anything, just call me and I’ll ask him when he wakes up.”

“Please keep him home. I can handle anything here. Y’all have a nice day.”

“You too Lacey.”

-

Gordie picked up Milo after he parked the car, closing the car door with his foot, trying not to wake his boyfriend up. He had passed out before Gordie even pulled out of the barn’s driveway and part of that made Gordie happy because he needed the sleep but he always wanted to fuss at him for even going to work. 

“Gordie why’d you pick me up,” Milo mumbled, slightly waking up and trying to turn around in his boyfriend’s arms. “I can work.”

“You had a fever last night. You need to rest Mi,” Gordie whispered back, kissing him on his head. 

“I still could have worked.”

“No. You can afford a day off. Now come on - let’s just spend the day together.” 

Milo just nodded, nuzzling into Gordie, making Gordie smile slightly. Their bedroom was on the second story of their house and Gordie just carried Milo up to the room, basically dropping the smaller man on the bed so he could go get the flu medicine that they had kept in the bathroom. Seeing Milo - who, even at eight in the morning, was normally very happy and joyful - curled up in bed, shivering and coughing, made Gordie’s heart hurt. (Even if his boyfriend was a bit of a dumbass and didn’t realize that it was constantly cold up in the north of the country so he forgot his jacket and his sweaters because he thought that just because it was always warm and sunny and Turffield it was like that in Circhester.) 

By the time Gordie had made it back to the bedroom - Dayquil in one hand along with a small cup of water - Milo was sitting up in bed, half wrapped in one of Gordie’s plaid shirts with his glasses slightly falling off his face as he sat with his head in his hands. 

“Hey sleepy head,” Gordie said, placing the medicine on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and running a hand through his curly ginger hair. “You still feel like shit?”

“Mhm,” Milo mumbled, moving his head to look up at Gordie with heavily lidded eyes. “My throat really hurts though. And my head.”

“I grabbed you some meds. Do you want breakfast? I can make you something real quick if you want.” Gordie had pulled him into a small hug, kissing the top of his head. His forehead was hot and it was obvious that he still had a fever. 

“Breakfast sounds nice. Thank you.” Milo hugged him back, kissing his neck softly. They stayed there for a while, Milo slowly falling asleep as Gordie softly played with his hair. Eventually, Gordie pushed his boyfriend (despite his whimpering) back into the bed, grabbing a blanket and throwing it around his shoulders even if Milo didn’t want it. 

“Take your meds and if you’re still awake after I make breakfast, I’ll bring some upstairs. Okay?” Gordie kissed Milo’s head again, moving his hair out of his face before standing up and walking out of the room. 

-

Milo hadn’t woken up for breakfast or lunch, but he was finally awake and cuddled into Gordie’s arm, eating a small bowl of soup as a movie played in the background. His fever hadn’t broken and he seemed to be even more exhausted than before. Gordie cringed slightly as Milo began to cough again - his body shaking with the force of the coughs.

“I think we might needa take you to go to the doctor Mi,” He said, rubbing Milo’s back softly. “That cough sounds bad.”

“Nah. I’ve dealt with worse. I’ll be fine.” Milo rubbed his eyes under his glasses, sniffling slightly as he just tried to eat his soup without coughing his lungs out. 

“Alright. If you say so petal.” 

A knock sounded at the door, making Milo give Gordie a confused look before Gordie stood up to answer the door. They weren’t expecting anyone, but it could be Raihan or Leon who just sometimes show up at their door for fun. However this wasn’t the case. As Gordie opened the door, he was greeted with the face of someone he didn’t know. 

“Hello sir. Who are you?” Gordie asked, blocking the door in case this was a less than friendly visit.

“Who are you?” The man had a similar accent to Milo - a very thick and familiar Irish accent. “Milo told me he lived alone.”

“Uhh Milo,” Gordie asked, turning to his boyfriend who was sitting shocked on the couch. “Do you know who this is?”

“Dad! Why didn’t you text me that you wanted to come over?” The confusion was evident in his voice as he got up from the couch and made his way over from the door. He didn’t have a chance to even try to cover up that he was just in boxers and Gordie’s plaid shirt. “I thought I told you Gordie was movin’ in.”

“I texted earlier. You didn’t respond. I went to the barn and Lacey told me you had gone home because you were sick so I’d figured I would see if you were here and okay. Your mam is worried,” His dad explained, giving Gordie an odd look. “How long have you been dating him?”

“Oh I forgot you haven’t met. Well then,” Milo mumbled under his breath, reaching out and holding Gordie’s hand in his own. “Dad, this is Gordie. We’ve been datin’ for ‘round a year now. I’ve been wantin’ him to meet you all but there hasn’t been a good time. Not with the all the stuff goin’ on at the farm.”

“Hello sir,” Gordie awkwardly waved, pulling Milo closer into his chest with a protective hug. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Milo do you have time to talk about some things?” Milo’s father went straight back to talking to his son, ignoring the fact that his son’s boyfriend was standing there awkwardly.

“I’m too sick to even think straight, dad so no. Come back in the next few days and then we can talk but not right now. Tell mam and Jasper I said hi will ya?”

“Of course. Please feel better soon. If you need help on the farm, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll see ya.” Milo closed the front door after waving goodbye to his father. Gordie watched as he dragged himself back to the couch, wrapping himself in a soft blanket. 

“That was awkward,” Gordie commented, sitting beside him on the couch, opening his arms for Milo to snuggle into his arms and get comfortable. “I don’t know what was worse. The fact that your dad saw me without my binder on or the fact that you introduced me to your father in your pajamas.”

“Probably the fact that my dad thinks that we’re having sex now because of my outfit,” Milo responded, looking down at his phone. “I didn’t see that he had texted me this morning, but he did just tell me to save myself for when we got married.”

“He said what now?”

“Catholic family. Save sex for marriage. Ya know. He just texted me a paragraph because apparently he didn’t appreciate how I looked in your clothes. How am I gonna explain to him that I’m a bottom and you don’t have a dick?”

“He thinks you top? That’s a good joke. You’re a token bottom Mi. But just tell him it’s not what he thinks.” Gordie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, internally thanking that he passed enough that Milo’s father thought he was a man at the first look at him. 

“M’kay. Sorry my dad had to see you without your binder. I know that makes you a little upset,” Milo said, kissing Gordie’s hand that was brushing his cheek softly with his thumb. 

“I pass enough now that he just thought I was a cis guy. So it’s fine. Just don’t ever tell him and he doesn’t need to know.”

Milo made a noise of agreement. His eyes already closed as he slowly fell asleep against Gordie. Gordie smiled at the smaller man, leaning down to kiss his head softly as Milo slowly fell asleep against his chest. 

“I love you,” Gordie whispered, kissing Milo’s cheek. And though Milo didn’t respond as he was already asleep, Gordie knew he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> The alt title/ the title of the google doc is "Small Irish Boy Outs Himself as A Bottom To His Father while Boyfriend Watches in Horror"


End file.
